Talk:Vayne/@comment-3985944-20110516012134
I really appreciate the intelligent posts, Akuni and Usiar. It's nice to see there are some fellow competent individuals in this community. After many games as Vayne, I've noticed her biggest weakness is her overall range. I'll discuss this first and then rebuttal with a Silver Bolts argument. All in good nature though. 3/4's of Vayne's abilities are rooted within her auto-attacks. (Also, I believe Condemn's range is 555 or less) So every time you step in to poke with your combo, you're in a lot more danger when you make harass maneuvers compared to other champions. I you feel that if a Vayne is owning you during the laning phase, you're probably lacking 1 CC in your lane (Which I feel is a fault from the beginning in team composition). Any well though out lane combination should have no problem with a Vayne. I once laned against a Xin and Sona as Vayne (for an example), needless to say I got owned all laning phase because the Xin was smarter than to just stand there when I engage with my Tumble combo. Every time I would step in towards Sona or Xin, trying to maintain the most distance as possible, Xin would be right on top of me; playing reactively to my combo, instead of proactively. Even Condemn was never enough to keep the distance between us, Xin was successfully on me like White on Rice. Now moving onto Silver Bolts. In my experience, I've never had the damage from this occur more than 3 times in a chase, that is assuming that the enemy team is high ELO (like myself) and they don't overextend by 2 towers to fail at a backdoor attempt, or an attempt to farm creeps at a huge distance into the fog of war of the enemy territory. So in a decent chase sequence, I'll deal 24% of their max health in true damage. However, when you consider that they are a squishy already, I say it's much worse to have been dealt over 40% of your max health with one magic ability damage (in an instant, mind you), even after resistances. (Which a WW or Malzahar will do with ease if they pick the proper gank target). Malzahar in particular WILL be dealing (practically) true damage when you think about it. He will have at least 8.5 MPEN from runes, 15% from Archaic Knowledge, combined with (most likely) sorcerors shoes. I think comparing Silver Bolts to Olaf's 'Reckless Swing' is fair for this argument. * Silver Bolts (Level 5) - (70 + 8% Max HP) true damage - No scaling - Occurs every 3rd AA * Reckless Swing (Level 5) - 340 true damage - No scaling - 4 second base cooldown In this number run, we are going to assume all champions on the map are level 9. At level 9, champions that Olaf or Vayne would be targeting average 1000-1200 HP. Silver Bolts deals (70 + 1000/1200 x 8%) = 150 - 186 true damage; (Potentially every 3rd AA) Reckless Swing deals 340 true damage regardless of circumstances (Pot. every 4 seconds) (To be continued below)